Talk:Waking the Beast
Does anyone know if you need to collect the 6 key items to do this quest again? Also how often can this quest be activated?--Sparik 14:44, 2 October 2006 (EDT) Yes, you need to collect the 6 key items to do the quest again. The quest is repeatable once per conquest period. -Nivlakian 22:32, 14 October 2006 (EDT) ---- I haven't witnessed any of the super avatars use their first two blood pacts (tier-II magic and a physical attack), can anyone confirm that they don't use them? -- Yen 16:25, 2 April 2007 (EDT) ---- The Prime Avatars can use several 2-hours in the carby fight Elfi Wolfe 01:03, 27 June 2007 (CDT) ---- The Prime Avatars will only use 2 Blood pacts. Leviathan and Garuda will both use their healing bloodpacts as well as their 70BP, Merit Blood Pact. The other Avatars use only Their Merit Blood pact / Physical 70BP. (And Astral Flow of course. ~~Karbuncle Requirements for entry Is this like the Prime Avatar fights where everyone needs the key items to enter or just the person with the quest active? Shentok 06:35, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Anyone can enter the elemental avatar fights, but you need to have the quest active to get the key item for winning. Everyone needs all 6 key items to enter the carby prime fight. ShadowKatze 15:07, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Cut-scenes Do you need to get a CS from La Thiene after getting all 6 eyes, cause i was told that you have to so i did, but i didnt check if i didnt need to get it, can anyone confirm that this isn't needed?--Rufusruferson 05:04, 3 May 2009 (UTC) . Title? Anyone know how to reobtain the title for this quest without repeating it? It is not at bards in Jeuno, San d'Oria, Windurst, or the Outlands/Mhaura/Selbina.--Blue Donkey Kong Soloing This quest is stupid easy on 99RUN. With Phalanx and three appropriate runes you shouldn't take any damage. On the Carbuncle fight, keep your HP topped off. When three avatars spawn at once it is helpful to harbor one rune for each, and pop One For All when they use their merit moves together. When Carbuncle Prime x5 appears, get three Tenebrae and be ready to use Elemental Sforzo if they all use Searing Light. Each one can crit up to 200 damage against ilevel 113, so if you're unlucky it could sting a little. Korvana (talk) 11:29, November 19, 2013 (UTC) I've made two discoveries. One, it is possible for a SMN to rather painlessly solo the first six fights. It takes a well geared SMN, but it is possible. Secondly, the elementals do NOT respawn, rather they are created when the avatar uses their merited move. --Tarage (talk) 08:12, July 23, 2012 (UTC) * I have at present only the Empy +2 set and the sparks ammo. I noticed the level 70 BP did way more damage than the level 75 BP. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 00:31, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Soloed Waking the Beast (Ifrit) 99 PLD/WHM --NiborPLD The avatars in this quest have lower physical resistance, but beefed up magic defense. That's why the 70 pacts are better than merit pacts; 5 merits might shift the balance, but other than that, 70 pacts all the way.--Blue Donkey Kong (talk) 01:43, July 10, 2014 (UTC) Individual Prime Avatars appear to have ~26k HP in their respective cloister battles, but only 5k in the FMF battle. The elementals in the cloister fights will fast-cast a tier 3 -ga spell on you to coincide with the astral flow ability. Carbuncle Prime has approximately 20k HP.ToastTheKnowing (talk) 15:46, June 20, 2018 (UTC)